youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 5 Keep Your Friends Close(Mid-Season Finale)
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 5 KEEP YOUR FRIENDS CLOSE It had been a few days after Homecoming. Rocket was done recovering from her wounds, and back at school. "Hey girls," Wendy said,"I'd like to invite youto my birthday party!" She handed them invitations, except Artemis. "Um, aren't I your friend?" Artemis asked. "You were, before someone called cAssie, whoever that is, texted me saying that you stole your sister's boyfriend. That is so low," Wendy replied. "Karen, wait up!" "I am so over that jerk," Artemis said. "WAsn't she your best friend?" Rocket asked. "Not Wendy. cAssie!" Artemis said. Then their phones rang all at once. Wendy's Party is just a Scavenger Hunt and I'm the prize. Come and find me. -cAssie "Okay, I'll scope out the part from the edges of the woods, you're in camp, kay?" Artemis told them. "Okay," the others replied. The girls got ready for Wendy's party. But on the way, Megan and Zatanna noticed an envelope half-buried in the dirt. It had a bracelet in it, saying Bette. It was just like the bracelets Cassie gave them, and wore herself when she was alive. "Is Bette telling us she's cAssie?" asked Zatanna. "I don't think so. Look at this," Megan said. It was note. Scrawled on it was the message: You're As In The Dark As Bette. Always Looking In All The Wrong Places. "Well, let's get to the party." Zatanna replied. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rocket asked Artemis over the phone. "Yeah.I'll be fine," she told her.Then, Jade walked up to her. "You remember Red Arrow right?" she asked Artemis. "Yeah," Artemis replied. "Well, um, we've gotten to know each other again, and um," Jade began. "You guys didn't-" Artemis said. "No, no! We're thinking about it. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. We've eloped." Jade said. "Wow. I'm happy for you guys," Artemis said. "Thanks. Where are you going?" Jade asked. "Um, Wendy's birthday party," Artemis replied. "Okay. I'll tell mom. Have fun." Jade told her. "Bye." Artemis said. Rocket was walking through the woods when she heard a twig crack behind her. "Who's there?" she asked. "Rocket, I want to finish what I started to tell you about at Homecoming," Aqualad said. "Aqualad?!" Rocket exclaimed. "Black Manta is my father. But I didn't kill Cassie! I swear!" Aqualad told her. "Okay, I believe you," Rocket said. But Aqualad was already gone. Later that night, Megan thought of what the note meant. "Hello, Megan! It says we're looking in the wrong place so, wheres the right place? The Wright Playground!" She told Zatanna and Rocket, but then Zatanna got a text. "From cAssie?" asked Rocket. "No, my dad. I've gotta call him." "We can wait," Megan said. "No you guys go on ahead," Zatanna replied.The text wasn't from her father, though. It was from Mr.Carr. I Need to see you. Meet me in the Parking Lot near the Wright Playground. Megan and Rocket had made it to the playground. They hear the creaking of swingsets, and see a tree near it. It appears as if the tree had been scratched with something, but moss was covering it. The girls take the moss off and read the message.Cassie + Red Arrow was inside of a heart. However, above Red Arrow was the word Conner Kent, but it had been crossed out. "Oh my God!" Megan said. Artemis was sitting in a tree with binoculars when she noticed someone getting into a car. She strained to see it and realizes it's Mr. Carr's car, which Zatanna just got in! "One last time we see each other. And then I'm gone," Lucas told Zatanna. "Okay," she said. Then they started making out. Little did they know someone in a black hoodie was watching them. The figure writes I See You on the back of the car and runs off. Artemis sees this, then texts the other girls I Know Who cAssie Is! Meet me in the parking lot. Then she runs to meet up wth the girls. Megan and Rocket get there first, and Zatanna arrives shortly afterword. Then Artemis arrives. Smiling, she runs to them. "Look out!" Rocket and Zatanna scream. Artemis turns around, only to see an SUV coming straight at her. She gets hit and is flung over the top of the car. "ARTEMIS!" Megan yells. The girls run over to her. Artemis isn't breathing, so they call 911. "We're at the Wright Playground. My friend's unconscious, and she's not breathing. Please hurry!" Rocket said. Zatanna's phone rang."She knew too much. -cAssie." Zatanna said. "Somebody! Help!" Megan yelled. Then, somewhere, a figure in a black hoodie and gloves is looking at a video. "I know you wanna kiss me," says Cassie. The camera turns to reveal... Red Arrow. Category:A to Z Category:Artemis Crock Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Individuals